


the days in-between (welcome to society)

by anakatieskywalker



Series: Recovery of a Jedi [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: but he has a bigger crush on finn, poe may have a tiny crush on rey, so basically spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakatieskywalker/pseuds/anakatieskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to society,<br/>We hope you enjoy your stay.</p><p>In the few days between the destruction of the Starkiller and Rey going off to find Luke, Poe notices a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days in-between (welcome to society)

**Author's Note:**

> I am, once again, neglecting my obligations (i.e. homework) in favor of posting stuff.  
> Please enjoy.

In the few days in between the destruction of the First Order’s Starkiller base and Rey’s mission to find Luke Skywalker Rey learned a few things about how things worked in places other than Jakku.

She found that people were grateful for what she had done, what Finn had done, they just didn’t know what to do around her, the girl from Jakku.

It was fine, she’d assured Poe Dameron, the pilot who helped Finn escape the First Order, whose droid was the reason she’d been involved in the crazy adventure. After all, Rey had spent her whole life cultivating a tough exterior.

She watched as everyone clapped Poe on the back, congratulating him on his excellent flying, and she watched as his frustration grew at the fact that she went unacknowledged. Rey honestly didn’t care, she was just thankful for Poe allowing her to follow him around while Chewie fixed up the Falcon and grieved. 

She had planned on holing up in the medical wing, watching over Finn until she was kicked out or it was time to leave. Instead, the general had ordered her to stick with Poe until it was time to leave. Now she was following him around like a lost puppy in borrowed fatigues.

~

The first time it happened, Poe brushed it off as them not realizing she was there. Rey, the girl who had saved his droid, saved Finn, and saved the Resistance.

After an hour had passed, Poe was fuming. They were doing it on purpose, ignoring the woman who had completed Poe’s mission, who was with Han Solo when he died, who had the guts to fight Kylo Ren, and managed to come out on the better end. 

She was going to find Luke Skywalker, and they were ignoring her when she should have been receiving commendations.

It took two more hours for him to notice how she tensed up whenever someone approached, and how her fist unclenched once they had walked away without speaking to her. She wasn’t used to attention, to the constant presence of so many people.

Poe then remembered how she came from the planet Jakku, where people kept to themselves unless it was for business. He understood, she wasn’t used to attention, so he let it be.

~

Come dinnertime, Poe was faced with another realization. They’d cued up with everyone else, and another pilot in his squadron had distracted Poe. Before he knew it, he was seated at a table, his tray piled up with food, and Rey nowhere in sight.

He got the other pilot to watch his tray while went back for Rey, and he found her being overtaken by the crowd, tray empty and pressed to her chest.

“What are you doing?” He asked, and she looked at him with lost eyes. “We’ve got to get you some food before it’s all gone.” He almost placed a hand on her back, and then thought better of it, they weren’t close friends, and she wasn’t used to these kinds of things yet.

“There’s so much, how could they possibly run out?” It was a quiet question, one he wasn’t sure she’d meant to voice, but it hurt his heart just the same.

Rey was in shock as Poe guided her through the lines, so he did what any gentleman would do, and loaded her plate up with the best tasting portions he could find. In the back of his mind he had to admit, it was pretty cute, her reactions to all the new food as he placed them in front of her on the tray.

She kept looking over her shoulder, as though someone was going to take it from her as she ate, and for the first time in years, she was fuller than she could ever remember being, and she wasn’t even halfway through all of the food on her plate.

For the rest of the night, they sat with Finn in the med wing, hoping he would wake up. The doctors assured them that they had done everything they could, and that Finn just needed rest, but that didn’t deter them from spending the night there.

At one point, Poe pretended to be asleep as Rey regaled the tales of the day, feeling his pride swell as she spoke of how well he got on with everyone. Then, Poe heard his own heart break as she spoke of how good the mess hall food had been. She spoke of it as though it had been a feast amongst royalty, with how much food she made it seem like, and how she described the flavors. It made Poe reassess his own views of the meals that he’d taken advantage of for so many years.

~

It rained the day before she was set to leave.

They had been running auxiliary power checks on the Falcon, with Poe and Rey up top, and Chewie and Artoo in the cockpit.

It started quickly, and became a downpour within seconds. Poe scrambled to cover the wiring they had been working on, yelling down to Chewie to cut the power before something went wrong due to the wet weather.

When he looked up, Rey was just standing there, a look of wonder on her face. Poe stumbled to a halt when he realized that it didn’t rain on Jakku, it never had. No matter the season, there was just sand, hot sand, cold sand, but no rain.

The moment didn’t last long, and before Poe knew it, they were back to work, despite the rain.

The next day, the girl Poe was just starting to really see and understand beyond her part in the destruction of the Starkiller was gone, and so were Chewie and Artoo. 

Her last words to Poe were instructions, for him to look after Finn and BB-8, and then she walked out of his life. She was off to find the last Jedi, the General’s brother, Luke Skywalker, and to possibly become one herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Happy New Years Eve!  
> Or if you're like my family: Happy Cotton Bowl Night!  
> Whatever you're doing tonight, stay safe (and roll tide)!


End file.
